


Players' Party

by yilloofnarwin



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Can be set in Love Game universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilloofnarwin/pseuds/yilloofnarwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Monte Carlo, Roger and Rafa arrive at the Players' party separately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Players' Party

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be on a posting roll today, kind of celebrating Roger's return in MC.  
> This one can take place even in the Love Game universe because why not?!  
> Comments are air to breathe in for the author, hence highly appreciated! :)

The two men were watching each other the whole night.

Watching like hawks, hunting their prey.

When the boy slowly walked to the backroom, not turning back anymore, he could feel the other man’s eyes burning a hole into his spine.

He knew the man would follow him soon. And so did he.

As he put his hand onto the door handle, the obstacle disappeared by the younger one opening it from inside. Slightly chewed fingers reached out, grabbed the man’s king blue jacket, and pulled him into the room with surprising force. He didn’t even have time to realise what was happening as the boy had already closed the door and locked it, threw him to the wall beside it, and pinched him to it.

Both of his hands were holding onto the elder one’s jacket tightly while his mouth was searching for the man’s rapidly beating vein on his neck. He sucked on it with vehemence and the other could only bend his head back to give him a better access. The boy smiled slightly at that.

“I am Rafa,” he breathed out between licks and the man shuddered, feeling the hot blows on his wet neck.

“Roger,” he said with a little moan.

**“** Roger…” whispered the boy as if he wanted to memorize the name, and the older one moaned louder. Hearing his own name seemingly turned him on even more.

Rafa stopped then and looked up at him.

“Roger,” he repeated, and the man’s knees gave up for a second; they bent as his head rolled forward, looking at his partner.

Both of them licked their lips and Roger leaned in to kiss Rafa, but the boy pulled back a bit, not allowing him to reach his mouth. He played with the man this way for a while but seeing his frustration, gave in, let him grab his neck from behind and bring their lips together. His kiss was very gentle first until he licked the bottom lip and forced Rafa’s lips apart with his strong tongue, demanding access.

Rafa gave it to him and they pushed their wet muscles together, fighting for dominance. Roger won at the second when the boy felt the elder one’s teeth scratching and biting his tongue for the first time. Roger then happily conquered his mouth inside and they parted wholly only minutes later.

Both gave a very stern look to the other and Roger, without a single word, unbuckled Rafa’s belt, pulled his jeans down to his knees and touched the black material of his boxers. Rafa’s lean torso was pushed back into the wall and his hips slipped forward a bit when the other man kneeled before him and nudged his balls with his nose, through the underwear.

Rafa watched his every move expectantly, with the burning fire of hunger in his eyes. His mouth hanged open.

Roger looked up at him, locked eyes with him for a few seconds, and then without hesitation he peeled his boxers off, carefully freeing his hard cock. His hips went forward again, slapping the Roger on the face with his erection. Roger smiled at it. He touched his sac, tenderly playing with the balls inside. Rafa’s cock jerked at the action.

“Oh mein... **”** he moaned out loudly, surprisingly in German, and his eyes rolled back under his closing lids.

Roger circled his other hand around the base of the hard cock, gaining a groaned “Sí” from Rafa, then he flicked his tongue out to lick the slit. Pearly liquid poured out from it at this and he gathered, then swallowed it. The little „yum” sound that escaped his lips pulled a small laugh from the boy. But then he could only cuss colourfully, in thick Mallorqín this time, as Roger’s mouth took his whole length in and lips closed around his base where his fingers rested.

“Oh Hell... Heaven...” Rafa breathed out when felt Roger’s throat easing and taking him inside deeply. He was sucking him with skill, pushing his tongue strongly to the underside of his cock, causing more pleasure with the stimulation of the sensitive part. His left hand still rolled his balls gently, and then one finger slipped behind them and pushed on a spot there. Rafa’s whole body jerked at that movement, tensed a little and Roger could feel him being very close to his orgasm. He stopped then and there, not wanting to end it before the beginning. He leaned his palms onto the boy’s thighs and slid them upward until reached his chest, while standing up slowly. Then he opened his shirt, button by button, and latched his mouth on to his left nipple, sucking on it, bringing it to harden, and doing the same to the other nipple with his hand.

Rafa was in extasy at that point, throwing his head from side to side, rhythmically thrusting his hips into the clothed body before him, whispering nonsense in every language he possessed and moaning like someone who is paid for it.

“Time to lose these,” said Roger, releasing him and gesturing towards their clothes.

Rafa lifted his hazed eyes onto him; they stared at each other for a minute and suddenly were all over the other, tearing the garments off and spreading them over the floor around them.

There was no stopping from that moment.

Rafa brought their naked bodies tightly together, grabbing Roger’s arse-cheeks with both of his hands, pressing his erection into his soft skin. It left a wet patch on him and Rafa pushed a hand between them to grab both of their cocks and wipe off their precome, then brought it to Roger’s mouth and smeared it onto his lips. After that, he held on his long hair quite violently, and slid their mouths together, sucking and licking Roger clean.

“Get inside... now!” he demanded. And Roger obeyed. He turned Rafa around and pinned him to the wall. With his leg, he parted the boy’s thighs, with his hands he took his and led them to lean on the wall, beside Rafa’s head. His right hand then travelled from his arm to chest and massaged it a bit roughly. Rafa’s nipples hardened until it became painful and he let out a keened whine then.

“Shh...” cooed Roger into his ear from the right and Rafa felt his hot and moist breath on his neck. It brought goose bumps, spreading out all over his skin and he whimpered.

“Not so bossy now, huh?”

“I can be... if I want, no?” replied Rafa with edge.

Roger tsk-ed him, smiling for himself.

“Not when...” he found Rafa’s cock meanwhile and touched it briefly, **“** I am going to…” he pulled his waist back into himself a bit, bending him for better access.

“Eh… a moment!” he muttered, leaving Rafa spread out at the wall, and crouching to fish for lube in his pockets. When he found it, he returned to his lover and without further ado, he pressed one slicked finger into him. After some probing, he parted Rafa’s arse cheeks and held his cock in position, the head already pushing to the entrance.

Rafa shuddered. “You said you going to…”

Roger stilled. “Yes… fuck you this hard!” and he entered Rafa’s body from behind with an obtrusive thrust.

Rafa moaned lowly and pushed back into him, no matter the slight pain, he felt, squeezing his cock inside hard, trapping him there.

“No fair,” Roger panted, seeing the infamous white-hot dancing stars. “Release me, bitte!” he asked and his boy obediently let him go.

Roger started to move then and one of his hands circled Rafa’s lower belly to reach for his cock, giving it a few pulls. He carefully played with the boy’s balls, his fondling becoming firmer by the moment, and in time with the rhythm of his constant thrusting. He went for the chest again with the other hand, his palm sliding from one nipple to the other, his fingers occasionally pinching, not getting frightened of causing even some sharp pain. He leaned his long torso onto Rafa’s back. Their skin slid together, mingling their sweat. His mouth found the point where neck meets shoulder, latched on it, sucking, biting, and almost drawing blood.

“Good?” he murmured behind Rafa’s ear and the boy squeezed his erection inside one more time as an answer. He was close, Roger felt it as he brushed Rafa’s shaking belly with his arm. The beautiful, creamy body in front of him started to tense up more and more times, his man was trembling with joy and giving little squealing noises constantly by now.

And then Rafa stopped him.

Roger grinned, pleased. This was his favourite part.

He let Rafa go and the boy turned at once, slid down on the wall while Roger came closer and put his palms on the wall for support. Rafa took his dripping cock into his mouth without any warning and deep-throated him, swallowing around him strongly, tasting them, as their mixed creams slid down his throat. Roger shrieked at that and Rafa pulled back, immediately pinching the man’s erection below the head. Roger’s hair hanged messily as he bent his head between his arms. His whole body was shaking all over, he was moaning miserably for long seconds. But he didn’t come.

“Everything OK?” asked Rafa when released him, carefully reducing the pressure of his fingers.

Roger nodded. “You always get me with that,” he told him.

Rafa could not help himself; the hard man mask entirely broke by that statement and he only craved for a long, warm, loving kiss from Roger. His thought was caught, so obviously written on his face, as Roger leaned down and touched the boy’s lips with his, parting his own, opening up for his lover to be the leader and initiate the tongue-playing. However, Rafa didn’t push into his mouth. He invited his tongue out instead and rounding it with his lips, sucked on it. Roger sounded like an animal, groans escaping from his throat. He took Rafa into his arms and pushed him to the wall, lifting him up until his limbs circled his body by the waist and neck. With another slight lifting he entered him again, both of them sighing by the intimate contact.

“So perfect...” whispered Roger after his lover let his sucked-into-numbness tongue go.

“Tell me about it!” mumbled Rafa into his neck, smelling and licking his sweat gathering there. His nails scratched his back deeply, leaving marks that would show for days, he was sure about it.

Minutes began and ended, and their moaning-thrusting game was reaching its peak slowly. Shudders increased, trembles restarted, screams got louder.

Roger held him with one arm and the other searched for his cock again. He touched the slit with his thumb and gave it a hard squeeze and that was it. The boys’ upper body tensed, his limbs gripped him into a violent hug, his inside convulsed, tightening around Roger’s cock while he moaned his name repeatedly.

“Oh, fuck, ja!” Roger shouted when the moving of Rafa milked his orgasm with great force. He held on him for his dear life, pouring his bittersweet juice into his still coming body.

They stayed there, breathing hard; still gripping on one another like there was no tomorrow for them.

“Would you...?” asked Rafa after a while and Roger, understanding him, carefully lifted him again, sliding himself out and easing him down on the floor.

Rafa stretched his numb legs and reached out for Roger is softening cock but the man slapped his hand away.

“Bitte nicht!” pleaded him with tired puppy-eyes. “You know how torturing that can be, so no sucking me clean now!”

Rafa pouted at him but nodded. He went to his jeans and took out some hankies from a pocket.

“Come here, Rogelio, I clean you in normal way, no?” he asked, smiling at his hesitancy. “I know we no have time take a shower here... I hardly touch you, I promise!”

“You are being weird, Raf,” Roger babbled softly but let the boy wipe all the cream off him and when he turned to fish for his clothes after it, Rafa also gathered his own things.

“We should do this more times, nee?” heard Rafa Roger’s voice whilst he was cleaning himself and dressing up again.

“Qué? Arrive to party as strangers, working us up totally and fuck in a restroom?”

“Ja. Why not? It’s fun.”

“You playing kid!” laughed Rafa at him but then stopped in track and stared. “Wow, you are so...” he began, looking at his man’s deep blue jeans, chequered tie and that stupid, vividly coloured Nike jacket that would look ridiculous on everybody else but Roger. Then he went to the mirrors to check his hair. He was blushing a bit, trying to hide it.

“Watch your words, Nadal!’ warned him Roger.

“Astonishing?” Rafa fished for a word in English he knew.

“That’s okay with me,” nodded Roger.

“Well...” said Rafa, coming back to his partner, doing the last corrections on his clothing, putting the grey jacket rightly in place. “To tell the truth...” continued and went to the door, unlocking and opening it widely, “...I wanted call you fuckable!” and he ran out of the room, tearing along the corridor as a giddy 4-year-old runs from his friends when they play tag.

Roger only shook his head, smiling, looked also in the mirror for a last check and slowly left the backroom. He knew there was no need to chase his man. He would come back to him soon again.


End file.
